Recently, a cosmetics applicator that draws an eye line by applying liquid cosmetic materials at an eyelash line is known from Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3137562. In the cosmetics applicator described in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3137562, an elongated application body is accommodated inside a container from which a front end portion of the elongated application body protrudes. On the other hand, a rear end portion of the application body is inserted into a cotton core, which is accommodated in the container and impregnated with liquid cosmetic materials. Consequently, a construction is achieved which can suck up the liquid cosmetic materials by means of capillarity action and apply the materials from the front end portion of the application body.
In the cosmetics applicator, a plurality of application bodies are employed in parallel, or alternatively an application body having a plurality of the front end portions is used, in order to be capable of doting simultaneously at a plurality of positions between the adjacent eyelash roots so as to apply liquid cosmetic materials between the eyelash roots.
However, if a plurality of application bodies are employed in parallel in the above described cosmetics applicator, when the application bodies are inserted into the cotton core inside the container, the distances of insertion of the plurality of application bodies into the cotton core are different from each other due to the resistance of the cotton core. As a result, it is impossible for the front end portions of the application bodies to be positioned in alignment with each, and thus there is a problem in that the production efficiency is very poor. Furthermore, in the cosmetics applicator, in the case that an application body having a plurality of the front end portions, high technique for manufacturing the application bodies is required and thus it is difficult to the application body in technique.
The following is a key to the reference numerals employed in the Figures:
1: body cylinder (container)
2: cotton core
3: application body
3a: front end portion of the application body
4: sleeve(container)
5: melt-bonding portion(connection means)
6: connection member(connection means)
100, 300: cosmetics applicator